Testificates
The Testificates are a group of characters featured in some of Element Animation's minecraft videos. They are the rivals of the Villagers. Group Biography The Testificates are identical to the Villagers in almost every way, aside from their names being different; they look, sound, dress, and mostly act the same. The Testificates live their lives arrogant and trying to stay happy, however like Villagers, their first reaction to anything remotely different to their normal is to panic and or overreact about the situation. As shown in Testificate News, they are somewhat more independent than Villagers, as they are allowed to speak their minds in public. Also, one testificate in facepaint ran out and independently spoke among the others, something that Villagers normally won't do. Testificates, like Villagers, use themselves to create vehicles and machinery, and even weapons. This is shown in Villager News 4, when the Testificates used themselves as machine guns, land mines, bombs, and they even built a tank using their own bodies. As of Villager News 4, the Villagers and Testificates are at violent war (over a trivial issue, nonetheless), and the Testificates are winning by the end of the news broadcast. Due to the fact that a conclusion video to the war has not yet been made, it is presumed that the war is still going. List of Testificates Testificate #5 - Testificate #5 is the reporter for Testificate News. He is first (and currently only) seen in Testificate News (Villager News 2 extra). He reported about the alien attack on the Testificate Village. He has strong opinions about the Villagers, and states that he doesn't like them, and that they are "Terrible People". He was abducted by the Alien Ship at the end of testificate News, and has not appeared since. Testificate Man - Testificate Man is a superhero. Despite his best efforts to help, he is a clumsy hero who acts as a final option to save the village when real superheroes like Superman or Batman are not avalible. He had his own mini-movie called Testificate Man: The Movie. His arch-nemises is Dr. Inconsiderate. Testificate Man's possible true identity is Villager #182, as one comment in the Testificate Man: the Movie trailer stated " Testificate Man looks a lot like Villager #182". This would mean that Testificate Man is not even a Testificate at all, but rather a Villager. His appearance is identical to a regular Villager or Testificate, however he dons a black helmet with long horn-like sticks protruding from the sides and a black cape, as well as a belt with a large, golden T-shaped buckle. Facepaint Testificate - Facepaint Testificate is a minor character that appeared in Testificate News. He is an independent character that stood up to the Alien Ship while everyone else was panicking. His only line was "VILLAGERS! They may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!.... AUGH! MY FREEDOM!". He was abducted by the ship afterwards. Dinnerbone - Dinnerbone is a Testificate that made a cameo appearance in Testificate News. He is an upside-down Testificate. This is actually a parody of the real Minecraft easter egg in which naming any mob, including villagers, 'Dinnerbone', turns them upside down. Category:Testificates Category:Minecraft